


An Empress' Love

by v13kobold



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v13kobold/pseuds/v13kobold
Summary: Tanya and Mileena admit their love for each other.This is me experimenting with a "sex" scene. Enjoy. ;)





	An Empress' Love

Built of marble, the Khanum's bathhouse was something to behold. Gold filigree decorated the room, renditions of Outworld warriors (most of them Shao Khan) winning glorious battles. Then Tanya heard her. Mileena hummed as she exited her quarters, wearing only a simple bathrobe. A strangely simple bathrobe.

Tanya blushed, not saying a word as Mileena dropped the robe to the floor. Her jaw gaped at the beautiful body that the Edenian saw before her.

 

"You like what you see?"

Mileena giggled, catching the yellow garbed woman off guard. Agape, Tanya watched as her Khanum stepped into the steamy water with a prolonged sigh.

Tanya gulped as her Khanum examined her, almost dancing in the water. Only steam seemed to cover up her body.

 

She watched the woman of her dreams skip towards her, the room seeming hotter than before.

 

"My dearest Tanya... The way you look at me."

 

The butterflies rumbled inside her again, not knowing where this was going. Was Mileena angry? Disappointed? He held her breath, which was soon knocked out by the following words.

 

"I like the way you look at me."

 

"You, you do?"

 

Mileena said nothing, slowly drifting towards the Edenian.

 

"Isn't it obvious? You steal a glance every time you see me. What are you thinking when you look at me... In that way?" 

 

"My Empress! I wouldn't steal anything from you!"

 

"But you have... May I tell you what that is?"

 

Mileena giggled again, leaping onto Tanya. The tackle knocked the wind out of her, but she saw sharp teeth and then breasts as Mileena held her to the floor.

 

"You have stolen my heart."

 

Both girls giggled softly, her pure white eyes widening to the announcement.

She could feel Mileena's tongue brushing her ear as she whispered.

 

"If you want me, I... Want you. The guards are gone, dismissed, for I want your pleasure. In return, you can have mine."

 

Tanya, gathering her courage, replied with a simple response.

 

"Yes. I want you, my Mileena."

 

One simple movement, and Mileena's hands ripped apart Tanya's clothes, revealing the treasure within. A dark skinned woman, a black-haired goddess with curves, perfectly accented with ebony nipples and the lips below that invited.

Mileena explored, licking around and prodding. Noting what made this goddess shudder and moan.

 

"You taste luscious... I never tasted such flavor!"

The Khanum's hands massaged the body, feeling her lover's muscles spasm and relax.

 

Her hands reached Tanya's hips, Mileena beginning to nuzzle the mound before her. Lightly shaven. Aroused, and she smelled something glorious coming from that inviting place.

Tanya gasped, knowing where this was going.

Her Khanum licked, and she squirmed. Mileena has tasted paradise. The sharp teeth lightly nibble her folds, making her buck and wriggle around. Tanya's tongue hung as she whimpered softly. Feeling her womanhood prodded by the very tongue that praised her. She was loving this. Her fingers brushed Mileena's hair in encouragement.

 

After a bit, Mileena giggled and pulled away. The Edenian playfully pouted, helping her Khanum rise back to meet her eyes.

 

"You taste like heaven..."

"And I want to taste the same"

Tanya made a guesture for her to lie down. Which she did.

Tanya's tongue began the same process as her Khanum did. She kissed one of Mileena's nipples, then began to lick and prod. Expertly. She knew where the good points were. She wanted to hear Mileena chant her name.

 

"Tanya..."

 

Tanya reached the same point, and began to lick. Her Khanum roared in ecstasy, shuddering even more than she did. Especially after brushing the lips with her teeth. She embraced the mound, nuzzling as she looked up to Mileena with eyes of love. Her Khanum said no word, brushing the black hair in encouragement as Tanya continued. The Edenian nibbled on the clit, making Mileena spasm again. It was cute, the way she giggled.

Eventually, her Khan came, allowing her to taste the juice of her labors. And it was delicious. Strangely almost like an Outworld peach.

She rose to meet her Khanum's gaze. Filled with more love than lust. Tanya could see the spark between them.

 

"I feel amazing, Tanya! What did you do to me?"

She playfully squealed, the smile the brightest the Edenian had ever seen

 

"Just a little bit of Sorcery."

She grinned, lightly kissing her lover and massaging those breasts that caught her attention.

 

"Sorcery... Care to do some more?"

Mileena giggled, wrapping herself around the dark skinned goddess.

"How do I make you feel like this, dearest Tanya?"

 

"I'm already there."

A deep kiss, both bodies pleasuring each other for the next while. It seemed like eternity, but it was the best kind of eternity.


End file.
